Criminal (AU)
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Ella una agente policial en busca de venganza, él, miembro de una de las más grandes bandas de criminales, cuando ella logra entrar de incógnito ¿quién podrá cambiar a quien?
1. 01 Knowing the enemy

_**Knowing the enemy**_

¿Mi nombre? Hermione Jean Granger, soy una agente policial en Londres.

Cuando era pequeña, solía querer ser una bailarina de ballet, casarme, tener hijos y vivir pacíficamente.

Hasta que un maldito me quitó ese sueño.

Cuando tenía catorce, al salir del colegio, fui por mi hermanita pequeña, las dos caminábamos tranquilamente, entramos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que tendríamos con mis padres esa noche, cuando de repente, escuché disparos.

Intenté protegerla, sólo la descuide un segundo, un estúpido segundo y al siguiente instante ese imbécil la tenía, con una navaja en su garganta.

Lo que pasó fue que él se asustó al escuchar sonidos de sirenas muy cerca, y le clavó la navaja.

La mató.

Y desde ese momento, que vi a mi hermanita morir, me propuse vengarla, a toda cosa.

Conforme crecí, mis padres se volvieron descuidados conmigo, durante mucho tiempo se dedicaron sólo a llorar a su hija perdida, mientras yo planeaba como matar a ese tipo, Fabián Prewett.

* * *

Llegué a la madurez, conseguí mi deseado trabajo en la fuerza policial y comencé a investigar sobre ese tipo.

Armas, residencias, gente, contactos, él tenía de todo, y en grandes cantidades, él lideraba una de las bandas delictivas más grandes de toda Inglaterra.

Será difícil, pero no imposible.

Después de años de investigación, logré la oportunidad de mi vida.

Me infiltré en esa banda.

Mi jefe y mejor amigo, el agente Harry Potter, sólo sabía que era por trabajo, nadie sabía que yo tenía otros propósitos.

Mataría a Fabián Prewett, sin importar el costo, ah y como postre me desharía de una gran banda de criminales.

* * *

Esperaba en un café, algo concurrido, lo suficiente para encubrir al tipo que enviarían a verme, pero no lo suficiente para tender una trampa.

-¿Hermione Granger?

Dijo una voz atrás de mí, oh Dios mío estoy nerviosa.

Giré, esperando ver a un viejo y feo sujeto, pero en vez de eso me encontré con un alto, rubio y guapo chico.

-Y ¿Tú eres..?

Él me sonrió, tomó asiento frente a mí y conversamos.

-Draco Malfoy –se presentó.

De inmediato trató de intimidarme, pero yo no lo dejé, a cada pregunta, yo le tenía una respuesta, era lo bueno de haber planeado por mucho tiempo el momento.

-De acuerdo linda, nos vemos la próxima semana aquí mismo, te llevaré a un lugar mucho más interesante- Por el tono en que lo dijo, supuse que no se refería a un asunto de trabajo, aunque era guapo, no era mi tipo.

* * *

Por algún tiempo, el tal Malfoy me llevó de aquí para allá, pero no intentó nada conmigo, sólo me mostraba los lugares donde yo debía de ir cuando el jefe de la casa de seguridad donde yo estaría me lo ordenara.

-Pero es un estúpido, no te preocupes por él, nadie le hace caso- me decía Malfoy.

* * *

Llegó el día que Malfoy me informó que sería trasladada a esa "casa de seguridad"

Era un almacén abandonado, en el barrio pobre de Londres.

-¿Es aquí? –Dije con un poco de asco, al ver tanta suciedad en el edificio, supuse que nadie desde hace mucho tiempo lo limpiaba.

-El lugar perfecto.

Bueno, algo de la perfección se iba, si cualquier policía que vigilara esa calle, encontraba una camioneta negra blindada como en la que íbamos los dos.

Al entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo, pude notar que había al menos otras seis camionetas parecidas.

Estos malditos sí que tenían dinero.

* * *

Dentro del edificio todo era diferente, electricidad, muebles, limpieza, todo en perfecto estado.

Malfoy me ayudó con mis pertenencias hasta el quinto piso.

Dentro había dos pares de literas, yo dormiría arriba, en la que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

-Tendrás tu propio armario, haré que lo suban, ponte cómoda, vendré por ti luego.

Cerró la puerta cuando salió, mientras yo acomodaba algunas cosas en la que era ahora mi cama.

-Ah, con que tú eres la nueva aquí…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando dos chicas entraron, ambas rubias.

-Pensé que serías diferente, más bonita… -Dijo la que habló primero, fue a la otra litera, tomó algo de la cama de abajo y se lo llevó.

-No le hagas caso a Lavender, está algo molesta…

-Como sea… -Respondí sin ninguna emoción.

-Soy Luna, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Hermione- Harry le dijo que mientras menos repitiera su apellido, mejor - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Esa chica se veía realmente pequeña, a pesar de eso, tenía 19, un año menos que yo, parecía ser una chica inocente, pero momentos después cuando sacó de debajo de su almohada una calibre 45, y salió en busca de la otra chica, dejó de serlo.

_Es una criminal, recuérdalo. _Me dije a mi misma.

Minutos después llegó de nuevo Malfoy, para "presentarme" con el resto del equipo.

Sólo eran nueve personas, para mi desgracia, ninguno era Fabián Prewett.

-Luna, Lavender y Pansy… -Presentó Malfoy a las tres chicas, de las cuales yo conocía dos.

Luna, bajita, delgada, cabello rubio cenizo e increíbles ojos azules, Lavender con su cabello rubio dorado, ojos verdes, alta y bonita, y Pansy, cabello negro ojos de un profundo café-dorado.

Me sentí un poco inferior con mi cabello enmarañado y mis ojos de un color chocolate común.

-Dean, Seamus, Blaise y Theo…

Al verlos sólo pude pensar, si todos los asesinos son así ¡métanme a prisión! Los tres eran hermosos a su manera.

-Él es Lucius Malfoy, nuestro comandante líder aquí.

Malfoy padre, resultó ser casi idéntico a su hijo, sólo con diferente color de ojos y unas cuantas arrugas, pero ambos tenían esa mirada de superioridad y frialdad.

-Y él, es Ron Weasley el más idiota de todos.

-¡Oh yo también te quiero!- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Y ahí estaba, un pelirrojo recargado distraídamente en la pared, mientras en su mano derecha giraba una calibre 38 como si fuera un juguete.

-Hermione ¿eh? Creí que serías más vieja, ¿de dónde vienes eh?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-¡Y ruda además! Creo que nos llevaremos bien cariño…

Ojos azules, cabello rojo desordenado en todas direcciones, sí, todo un adonis.

Tengo que alejarme de él.

* * *

Después, ya que era tarde me fui a "dormir" lo que significaba sacar mi laptop y mandarle a Harry Potter mi reporte de hoy, para luego borrar las evidencias.

Todo iba bien, por ahora.

* * *

_**Esto es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir... Pero sin dejar de ser Ronmione xD!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. 02 First mission

**_First Mission_**

Cuando desperté estaba sola, consulté mi celular, que siempre lo tengo debajo de mi almohada, descubrí que había dormido mucho; estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso.

De un saltó bajé al suelo, tomé algo de ropa y me dirigí a las duchas.

Ya aseada y lista para cualquier cosa, es decir, con mi arma escondida, bajé al comedor, que estaba en el tercer piso.

-Vaya vaya, hasta que apareces…

Todos ya estaban ahí, todos menos Lucius Malfoy, él que habló fue el tal Theo.

-¿Acaso importa a qué hora baje? –le pregunté al chico, observándolo como si fuera un insecto.

-Ron tiene razón, eres ruda –me contestó, pasando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo comencé a sonrojarme ligeramente.

-No importa a qué hora bajes, al menos no aún –Draco me hablaba en un tono casi amable.

-¿Aún?

Pero el que contestó fue el pelirrojo.

-Si estuviera aquí algún Lestrange o incluso un Carrow ya estarías muerta, agradece que tenemos al imbécil de Lucius Malfoy.

-Por ahora –Draco ignoró el insulto a su padre.

Ninguno dijo nada negando lo que acababan de escuchar, por lo tanto pensé que tal vez podría ser verdad.

Desayuné con ellos, tratando de sacarles información, sin revelar nada mío; Draco como Blaise y Theo continuaban con "el negocio familiar" Malfoy, Zabini y Nott, recordé haber escuchado los apellidos en algún momento.

Seamus y Dean llegaron juntos, a la edad de 13 años, los "rescataron" de la calle; cuando los padres de Lavender murieron ella fue a hogares temporales, pero cuando cumplió 18 conoció a Fenrir Greyback y entró; Pansy era hija de buena familia, pero ella los consideró muy "estirados" y se fugó a la edad de dieciséis.

De Luna y Ron no conseguí nada.

Ese par resultó ser como una caja de seguridad, sólo supe que se conocían desde pequeños, nada más, Luna sólo comentó que su madre murió cuando tenía nueve, y su padre desapareció cuando tenía trece, entonces ella fue al único lugar donde se sentía segura; con Ron.

¿Acaso habría algo más entre ellos dos? Por la forma en que se trataban era obvio que eran muy unidos ¿pero que eran en realidad?

En cambio, el pelirrojo no soltó ni una palabra, sólo cuando Luna dejó de hablar él agregó que también se sentía más seguro con ella cerca.

-¿Y tú qué Granger? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Pues yo…

Mi historia estaba cuidadosamente planeaba, junto con Harry y Viktor Krum (otro oficial) la planeé, ellos eran de las pocas personas que sabían que yo entraría a la banda.

Pero aun así, me puse nerviosa.

Tanto que, cuando escuché el ligero sonido de una puerta al cerrarse olvidé todo mi entrenamiento y me levanté con un movimiento brusco que incluso tiré la silla provocando mucho ruido.

Estúpida.

Todos me observaron como si fuera un fenómeno, pero no se movieron hasta que vieron la puerta abrirse y por ella entró Lucius Malfoy, entonces todos soltaron la carcajada.

El rubio que estaba todavía en la puerta, al notar que yo estaba de pie y con la silla volcada sonrió burlonamente.

-Así que fuiste tú la primera en morir… -dijo con frialdad.

-¿Qué?

Malfoy se acercó más, mientras los demás continuaban riendo.

-Pobre pequeña ¡¿Qué edad tienes?! –Ahora se notaba un poco exaltado- Si hubiera sido un enemigo y no yo ¿qué crees que pasaría contigo?

_Estaría muerta_, quise decirle, pero estaba tan avergonzada que sólo levanté la silla y me senté de nuevo.

-¡Se nota que eras de Pettigrew! –Dijo burlón Blaise- eso explica porque está muerto y tú aquí…

-¿Cómo era Liverpool, Granger? –preguntó curiosa Pansy.

-¿Lo sabían? –no estaba muy sorprendida, la verdad - ¿cómo?

-No creerás que Prewett acepta a cualquiera sin ser investigado ¿verdad? –Ron Weasley me hablaba como a una niña de cinco años.

Eso era lo que hicimos circular acerca de mi procedencia, que yo solía ser parte de las filas de Peter Pettigrew, y cuando este murió cada uno en sus filas buscó diferentes caminos.

-Las bandas de criminales suelen ser como los circos de antes –solía decirme Harry, para "entender" más mi historia- cuando uno queda disuelto, otros van a buscar las sobras.

Entonces yo era una "sobra" de la banda de Pettigrew, y localicé a la gente de Prewett en Londres y corrí a buscar una oportunidad.

-Claro que no –dije con voz alta y segura hacía ese presuntuoso pelirrojo, que sólo sonrió, mostrándome una sonrisa perfecta, como esas que se ven en comerciales de pasta dental.

Entonces recordé que nunca había escuchado en apellido "Weasley" ¿por qué sería? Si ellos me investigaron, yo investigaría sobre él.

El resto del almuerzo platiqué con Luna, y ella demostró ser una chica algo distraída, pero sincera y amigable, aunque me cueste creerlo, comienza a caerme bien.

-Hoy todos ustedes tendrán una misión –dijo aburridamente Lucius mientras se ponía de pie.

-Déjame adivinar ¿sólo visión? –indago Lavender.

-Exacto, se cree que hay policías encubiertos -se detuvo mi corazón – es una discoteca, algo lejos de aquí, recuerden esta vez que es trabajo.

-Lo que tú digas –dijeron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas cómplices.

-Volveré en dos días; Zabini quedas a cargo, y díganle a Granger que hacer –Lucius salió con elegancia del comedor.

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! –Dijo resignado Blaise, segundos después supe por Luna que Ron Weasley siempre toma el mando cuando no está Malfoy.

-Pero tranquila –me dijo ella – es un idiota, pero un idiota inteligente.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Tu vestido!

-Es más bien una simple playera.

Yo estaba atónita, esa noche iríamos a la discoteca "LawLess" pero cuando Lavender, Pansy y Luna vieron mi ropa casi soltaron un chillido y al final Lavender me prestó un ¿vestido?

Era de color morado metálico, y cubría a duras penas lo necesario.

A pesar de que por fuera fingía seguridad y falta de pudor, la verdad era que a mis 20 años yo aún era virgen y los pocos noviazgos que he tenido han sido un fracaso.

Comencé a negarme a utilizar ese "vestido", pero ya que eran tres contra una terminé por combinarlo con un par de altos tacones y maquillaje.

Las cuatro bajamos al estacionamiento donde nos esperaban todos los demás.

-Dean, Seamus y Lavender irán primero –explicaba Draco, muy bien vestido – después Theo, Blaise y Pansy.

-Al final Draco, Luna, Granger y yo –terminó Ron Weasley, cuando lo vi inconscientemente arreglé mi cabello con mi mano.

Me quedé sin habla, sólo pude concluir que esa ropa más su chaqueta de cuero daba un muy buen resultado en él.

-Límpiate lo que tienes en la barbilla –dijo Luna bajito para que sólo yo escuchara su broma.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo que el estacionamiento estuviera mal iluminado.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Weasley, después de 15 minutos que Pansy y los otros se fueron partimos nosotros, yo iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras Ron Weasley conducía, Draco y Luna estaban en el asiento trasero algo acaramelados para ser "sólo amigos".

Casi 45 minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino, la exclusiva discoteca "LawLess"

Cuando entramos supe a lo que se refería Lucius Malfoy; en ese lugar olvidabas que era "trabajo"

Como yo en ese instante.

* * *

_Antes que nada un aviso; el cap anterior puse que Luna tenía 22, pero decidí cambiarle la edad a 19 por lo tanto Hermione tiene 20 :D_

* * *

**_Ahora si; _**

**_¡He aquí el segundo capítulo! Pues bueno, sé que no pasa mucho que digamos, y es corto X.x pero era sólo para poner un poco de información extra..._**

**_Empieza lo bueno :D_**

* * *

**_fatty73; _**_¡Gracias por tu comentario en esta nueva historia! :D__  
Y lo sé, es algo diferente... lo que buscaba ;)_

**_guillermina; _**_Bueno,aquí está otro cap, y lo sé aveces es un poco difícil encontrar buenas historia :/ ¡gracias por escoger la mía! :D_

**_OhMyRups; _**_¡Lo será! No voy a poner tanto drama como en telenovela muggle, pero si estará muy interesante ;) como dijiste, sólo es la presentación así que ya viene lo bueno! Y si, no será como otros Ronmione, eso es lo que yo busco... ¡gracias por comentar!_


	3. 03 Lawless

**_¡He aquí el tercer cap! Esta vez no tarde mucho :D_**

* * *

**_Lawless_**

Por dentro, parecía un mundo completamente diferente; había una enorme pista de baile en el centro, el piso lleno de focos multicolores que le daban a todo un aspecto irreal.

Pude ver una barra a lo lejos a mi izquierda, y unas cuantas pequeñas mesas aquí y allá. La música llenaba cada espacio, el lugar no estaba abarrotado, pero si suficientemente lleno para perderte si intentabas contarlos.

-No te pierdas… -Me dijo burlón el pelirrojo al notar como miraba el lugar.

Me di la vuelta caminé detrás de Luna y Draco, los cuatro juntos nos sentamos y después Draco se puso de pie para buscar algunas bebidas.

Tan entusiasmada estaba por que esa era la tercera vez que salía a una discoteca que olvidé por varios minutos el por qué estábamos ahí.

_"recuerden esta vez que es trabajo" _escuchaba la voz de Lucius Malfoy ¡y tenía razón! En ese lugar era malditamente fácil olvidar todo.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? -Me gritó Luna para hacerse oír sobre la música.

-¡Es genial! -dije sincera, notando como pareció que Ron Weasley sonrió medio segundo.

-¡Me alegra! ¡Habíamos venido aquí antes…!

Continué comunicándome a gritos con Luna hasta que regresó Draco, maniobrando con cuatro vasos de bebidas, todos de diferentes colores.

Le dio uno con contenido amarillo al pelirrojo que le agradeció con un movimiento de la cabeza y tomó un sorbo, a Luna le dio una azul, el tomó una morada y me dio a mí el vaso que contenía un líquido rojo.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté olfateando discretamente el vaso, Draco sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí lo único que escoges es el nivel de alcohol -habló como si cualquier niño lo supiera.

Tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi vaso, y entonces descubrí que el nivel de alcohol era sorpresivamente alto.

Aun así la bebí, poco a poco, mientras continuaba observando el lugar, luces de colores en todas direcciones, gente divirtiéndose, risas, alcohol, música; nunca vi algo similar.

Y no quería salir.

De nuevo con la mirada perdida sentí una ligera patada en mi tobillo; era Luna y tenía una expresión en su rostro como si fuera una madre diciendo "compórtate".

Apenada simplemente continué bebiendo lentamente.

-¡Vamos a bailar Hermione! -Me gritó Luna comenzando a jalar mi mano en dirección a la pista de baile.

-¡Pero yo no sé…! -al notar la forma en que ella me miraba no complete mi oración y resignada me levanté.

Juntas entramos hasta casi el centro de la pista, pasando entre gente de todo tipo, y luego me sorprendí al notar que Luna me abrazaba.

-¿No solías salir? -me preguntó al oído.

-No .-respondí mientras negaba con la cabeza, en cierta parte era verdad, ya que poco después de entrar a la policía encontré a Draco Malfoy, incluso antes de una misión en campo verdadera.

-Sólo busca gente sospechosa… -me dijo resignada, luego me soltó.

Luna comenzó a moverse lentamente, y luego a bailar con una soltura envidiable, mientras yo me limitaba a imitar los pocos pasos de baile que conocía, me sentí estúpida.

Tal vez la rubia lo notó, porque poco después se detuvo, y me dijo algo pero sólo entendí lo último;

-¡Déjate llevar!

Entonces dejó de importarme todo, ¿qué podría pasar? Sólo me divertiría unos minutos.

Hice lo que Luna me pidió, me "deje llevar" por la música, el estruendo y la gente a mi alrededor, y cuando comenzaba a sentir tan feliz como nunca antes noté algo.

Alguien me veía.

Era él, Ron Weasley que me observaba sentado en el mismo lugar mientras bebía provocativamente su bebida, supuse que era otra, ya que era de diferente color, y me di cuenta que a pesar de la distancia, le gente y de todo, notaba perfectamente el color azul de sus ojos.

Un azul que era hipnotizante, sentía que si dejaba de verlo no podría respirar.

Detuve mi mano en el momento que noté que con ella revolvía mi cabello, como llamándolo a él.

Ronald sonrió entre sorprendido y divertido, y yo también le sonreí de la misma forma.

Él rodó los ojos aburrido y comenzó a platicar con Draco.

_"¿Lo ves? Sólo jugaba contigo ¡recuerda lo que es!" _me dijo una molesta voz en mi cabeza.

Enojada y herida me giré hacia Luna, pero noté que ella estaba ya algo alejada y bailaba con un chico.

Entonces, entre tropiezos fui hasta la barra hasta el barman más cercano.

Poco después lo reconocí y supe que mi día no podía ser peor.

-¡Neville! -grité, y luego me agaché asustada que alguien lo hubiera escuchado, pero la música estaba demasiado alta.

-¡Hermione! -me contestó el chico.

Ambos habíamos cometido el primer grave error; los nombres.

El hombre que estaba sentado junto a mi nos miró, pero segundos después perdió el interés.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él escuchara, mientras vertía líquidos en una copa.

-Aquí trabajo

Entonces lo entendí; era él el policía encubierto, y eso explicaba porque casi lo habían descubierto; Neville Longbottom era el peor mintiendo o guardando secretos; ese era un plan suicida.

-No sabes en lo que te metes... -le dije mientras tomaba el brebaje azul que me dio.

-¿Y tú sí?

Él sabía sobre mi misión, y ya que los dos fuimos algo torpes en la academia comprendía por qué me dijo esas palabras.

-¡Hey Hermione! ¡Te perdí! -Era Luna, que llegaba sola.

Noté que estaba muy cerca de Neville, y ella lo notó, así que me separé e intenté idear una escusa, ante la interrogativa mirada azul de la chica.

-Pues yo…

Detrás de mí escuché como Neville seguía vertiendo rápidamente líquidos en otro vaso.

Y luego lo puso junto al otro.

-¡Vine por bebidas! -Tomé de la barra ambos vasos y se los di- Llévale esto a los chicos, ahora voy con los nuestros.

Ella no pareció muy convencida, pero tomo las bebidas y se fue.

-¿Cuántos hay? -preguntó él mientras llenaba otros dos vasos.

-Nueve -me dio las otras bebidas ya hechas y agregué antes de irme- ten más cuidado.

-Tú también.

* * *

Evitando derramar algo, caminé de regreso a donde estaban los dos rubios y el pelirrojo.

Estuvimos sentados los cuatro por un rato, sólo sentados y bebiendo mientras Luna y Draco estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y ya no me sorprendió cuando los vi besarse.

-Ahora vuelvo… -Anunció Weasley para nadie en particular mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la pista de baile y de inmediato entabló conversación con las primeras chicas que se cruzó.

Al parecer no es sólo un criminal, sino un criminal Casanova; genial.

Y justo después de eso, Draco y Luna se levantaron juntos, me invitaron a ir con ellos, pero decliné la invitación.

Sólo quería observar el lugar, bueno y tal vez un poco al pelirrojo, que en ese momento parecía bailar solo, pero en realidad estaba rodeado por un montón de chicas.

Y entonces deseé poder quitarlas a todas y estar yo sola con ese pelirrojo de ojos azules, de inmediato deseché ese pensamiento.

Aunque no las ganas de bailar con él.

_"¡Pues ve!" _Me dijo una vocecita.

Armándome de valor me puse de pie, pero me dirigí hacia la barra, donde bien alejada de mi amigo pedí a otro barman.

-¿Qué nivel? -Me preguntó secamente.

-¡Alto! -Bravo por la Hermione alcohólica.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro… y a la quinta me puse de nuevo de pie, esta vez más decidida a estar cerca del pelirrojo.

Me paré algo cerca de él, lo suficiente para que pudiera notarme, y comencé a moverme lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, y notando que él me miraba; entonces me alejé, y él se acercó.

"Bailamos" así un rato, yo por mi lado y él por el suyo, pero cuando él se alejaba yo me acercaba, cuando yo me alejaba él se acercaba; algo extraño, pero no podía parar.

Hasta que tal vez por el alcohol en mi sangre, pero quise estar más cerca de él, tocarlo y que él estuviera cerca, muy cerca.

Me acerqué bruscamente a donde podía notar su evidente cabeza pelirroja, pero cuando estaba ya más cerca me mareé un poco, cerré los ojos, estiré mi mano y toqué una chaqueta de cuero, pensando que era Ron lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé.

No era la primera vez que besaba, pero si la primera que yo daba la iniciativa.

Pero, al abrir los ojos, descubrí que los ojos no eran azules.

Eran cafés.


End file.
